Road To The End (Beta Version)
by Crescent Crane
Summary: What happens when a teen who has a small amount of knowledge of Minecraftia and strange powers provided by the time of day enters the world of Minecraftia and meets the mobs there? His arrival was meant to spark another full on war between the players and mobs. while all of the other players think it's a game, he fights to defend the mobs. But, he's fighting for love too.
1. Chapter 1

Road to the End (Beta Version)

Chapter 1: Introduction Of Howl

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

**Howl's point of view:**

I woke up in my bed and turned on the lights. It was a Friday morning and I had a week long break coming up. Today was the midterms and I was prepared. I jumped out of bed, threw on my uniform, pants, jacket and slipped on my shoes. My friend Lukas suddenly burst in my room.

"Rise and shine!" he said as he held a plate of blueberry waffles. "I got your favorite! Dry toasted blueberry waffles and hot coffee!" Lukas said as he set it down by my desk.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you being so nice?" I asked him as I walked towards my desk.

"Well, midterms are pretty hard for everyone." Lukas said as he handed me my cup of coffee. I took it and drank from it, burning my lips in the process. "Don't drink it now! Let it cool off!" Lukas said as he worried for me. "Besides, you need a break now. You've fallen asleep one hour before you had to wake up every night this week." I took another drink. "Don't burn yourself!"

"It's not hot." I lied as I took another sip, burning my mouth yet again. "Ow!... So worth it." I said just before setting it down and sitting in my chair by the desk and turning on the television. I flipped through the channels until I hit TNT.

"You need to get to school." Lukas said as he tried to grab the remote. "Turn off the T.V."

"School's in two hours." I said as I jerked my hand away, and increasing the volume on the T.V as I ate a waffle.

"Okay." Lukas said walking out of the room and letting me watch Supernatural. After watching my show I turned off the T.V, put on my fedora, left my room and jumped in the car to go to school. Samuel, my adopted father walked into the car.

"Ready for school, Howl?" he asked me as he buckled in.

"Yep, midterms are today, then no school!" I said happily as I buckled into the passenger side. Sam then drove me to school, dropping me off in the front.

"Have a good day, remember, just relax, focus and do your best." he said as he raised his hand. I high-fived him and smiled. In a way, even though he's not related to me, he's like a dad to me (Aside from the fact that he adopted me. I walked to my group of friends and just stood there, just waiting to be noticed. One of them then noticed me.

"Hey, Howl." he said as he put his hand on my shoulder looking down at me.

"Hey, Chris. What's up?" I asked him, as we did the usual high-five into a handshake... Thingy." You ready for midterms?" I asked him.

"I guess." he said walking away. Hmm, guess not. I walked over to my first class of the day, World History.

"Morning, La." I said as I took my seat in the back. My teacher looked at me with his red eye.

"Morning, Howl. You're here early... Earlier than usual." he said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Yeah, Sam brought me to school today." I said as I tilted my hat so I could see him. "I-is it okay if I catch a little nap before school starts?" I asked him... Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh, son of a... Batch of cookies." I said censoring myself as the rest of the class walked in. He stood up and handed us the test.

"Okay guys, you have an hour to complete this test. On your mark... Get set... GO!" Esnohpla, or La, as I called him said as we started the test.

Just thinking... My teachers are all either Gods, Demons, Angels or Reapers... Hell, I even pray to two of them. I finished the test within 45 minutes of the hour we had to complete the test. Seeing as I had time, I took a nap for the 15 minutes of class that remained.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

* * *

"Howl, get up." Serah told me as she smacked the back of my head. I recoiled in pain shooting upward.

"OW! What the hell Serah?! The Ancient Hawaiian's say..." I began bringing our History classes' last chapter up. See, I'm not at all Hawai'ian... I'm actually German/Russian. German from my biological dad's side and Russian from my mothers side... But I never really embrace nationalities... Especially since I only remember a few words of German and Russian... I've been speaking English for so long... That I can't speak anything else. Except Hylian... But that's just English words backwards... What genius came up with that?

* * *

**HX: I DIDN'T DO IT! (Actually I did.)**

* * *

"That if you hit a person in the back of the head you hit their family line. Yeah-yeah, cut the crap Howl, we both know you haven't settled on a religion." she said as she slapped me again... She was wrong... I had religion... It was to Naito, Goddess of Night and Lance, God of Madness. "C'mon, we have to get to Chemistry." she said as she took my hat.

"HEY! Get back here with my hat!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and chased her down the hall.

"Can't catch me, slowpoke! We both know you can't run without falling down! Maybe you should try skipping!" She said ridiculing me of the fact that I could only skip quickly. I blushed wildly and just walked to Chemistry as I hid my head in my hood. Arriving to class, I said hello to my teacher and went to Serah, who was busy talking to her friends. I walked up to her and bonked her on the head with my right fist lightly. "What the hell Howl?!" she shouted to me.

"Never take my hat." I told her as I grabbed it, threw it on and took my seat.

"Okey-dokey class." Our teacher said, smiling as she stood up. "We're gonna start the test now, is that alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." the class responded. Aero always had that effect on students, treating us nicely and caring more for our well being than her own. She was always so nice to us... And she was just a normal Angel. I finished the test early and went to the next class. Alphonse Mordred... He was a quiet teacher, but he always got the job done well. I liked attending his Language Arts class. The fun part is, he's Aero's ex-boyfriend turned brother in law, since she ended up marrying his twin, Esnohpla. It's like all of the staff of the school is related, because nothing's normal. Al is married to my math teacher, Naito, who is the Vice Principal, Lancelot's cousin. There's Atmos, who's Al and Esnopla's younger (even if he looks older than they are) brother, the hall monitor. Then there's the few that stand out, Niji, our art teacher, Ichor, our lunch man, Xenn, the janitor, Mira, the principal, Musica and Symphony, the music teachers, Quill, our gym teacher... But, I'm giving too much of an intro...

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I slept through the free time that I had and I finally ended up in Art. I finished off my test and pulled out my earphones to listen to my Ipod. We had ten minutes left, and I was dying to get home. I had just got the game Minecraft installed and I wanted to play it... badly. "Come on." I said quietly as five minutes remained for class. I was dying to get home and get on my laptop. I started closing my eyes and listening to Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale. The bell rang and I was snapped out of my music trance.

"Okay, everyone have a wonderful break and I'll see you all in two weeks." Niji said as she waved towards us. Everyone began putting up their chairs but I did that in seconds and raced out of the classroom, down the stairs, past the school gate and into Sam's car.

"Hey, Sam." I said as I turned. But in his place was Ellen, a friend of mine who lived with me.

"Hello Howl, how was your day at school?" the older girl asked me. I smiled brightly.

"It was great, the midterms were easy, especially Language Arts." I said smiling and looking at her.

"That's the writer we know and love!" she said petting my head as she started the car and drove us back to the house. "So got any plans? Dates? Meetings?" she asked me like she usually did.

"Elleeeeen!" I said blushing wildly and stretching her name. "I don't have a girlfrieeeend!." I said blushing. She walked up to me and pulled me into a death hug.

"Aw! Howl's growing up, isn't he?" she asked me.

"Stop it, Ell!" I said as I pushed her away. Lucifer came in as she left the room. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"Hey Howl, can I have twenty bucks?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I'm taking Ellen out tonight and I spent most of the money on getting us the seats." he replied as he looked down at me. I took my wallet out of my pocket.

"Fine." I said as I handed him the money.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, Jack came over. He's in your room, fiddling with your computer." he said as he walked to his car. I quickly ran out of the garage, dropped my bag on the stair rail, and ran up the stairs into my room. He was gone.

"Great, now what did the pervert do?" I said as I walked over to my computer. "Oh, he was opening Minecraft for me." I said happily. "I don't care, as long as I finally get to play." I said as I started. I created a world I called Broken Realm... I had no idea what happened next. The game loaded and my avatar was looking around, I realized that I was in a small hole. My character jumped and I made him run around searching. "Wow, this is the most amazing game I've ever played." I said in real life as I noticed an ad on a website that my cousin was on. "Mob Talker?" I read aloud. "Wait?! Is he in the mob? I thought as I considered if Jack would ever join a gang. Alexis then walked in my room without asking... As usual... She's a bit too carefree to be my adopted mother... But I liked her like this.

"Hi Howly!" she said giggling as her personality was. Despite the fact that we're living in Hawaii, she had yet to grasp the concept that the phrase "Howley" was a slang and somewhat rude term for white people, lighter people, or Caucasians.

"It's just Howl, Alexis." I said to the adult Garo. She snuck over behind me and rested her arms on my back. "What'cha playin'?" she asked me, her metal arms weighing on my back.

"Minecraft, I finally got it." I said as I looked back at the screen, noticing another person was on my world. "Huh? That's weird. I didn't let anyone on yet, or even tell my friends I got it." I said as my character followed the other who ran. I removed my watch and put my jacket back on as I sat there in my white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes and black and red fedora, with my tie hanging around my neck.

"Maybe it's a glitch?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said as I made my character chase him, suddenly I noticed him hiding behind two trees. "Aha! Come on out you!" I said as I looked at the player. He looked back with white eyes. In his hand, Alexis noticed that he had an ax.

"Howl, he's got an ax run!" she said as she shook me. My character began running away as he chased me. "Run faster!" she shouted as she looked at the screen.

"I can't! This is as fast as it goes!" I said in panic as my mother's green eyes intensified.

"HURRY!" She screamed at me. I had my character look around and noticed he was gone. My heart stopped beating quickly.

"Whew! He's gone." I said as I breathed heavily. She pulled a chair out to sit next to me as she leaned against me, panting heavily.

"That was close!" she said to me. I had my character look into the trees. I just had that feeling. As he looked up, we saw the player standing in the tree, staring at us.

"What the fuck is happe..." I began just before he killed my character.

.

.

.

I blacked out after that.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

* * *

I woke up and looked around, seeing cubes and perfectly symmetrical squares of dirt everywhere. "Whoa. I must be going insane... Again." I said to myself as I walked up to a small pool of water. I washed my face and looked around. "Yep, like I said... insane." I said as I stared into the water again. I suddenly heard hissing behind me. I knew nearly every most known monster in the game, Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Endermen and Spiders (And the others). This was a creeper, I was sure of it. I turned around quickly and flung my fist. I heard and felt it hit, connecting with its face.

"Ow! What the Nether is wrong with you?!" I heard a girl say. I looked down and saw a girl around my age with orange hair and was wearing a Creeper jacket. "I was just kidding around!" she said standing up.

_... Well shit._

* * *

What a HORRIBLE start! :D

How did you happen to come upon my story?

What attracted you to my story?

What did you like about this chapter?

What didn't you like about this chapter?

What makes you keep reading?

What scenes could I have done better on?

What scenes did I do good on?

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I had the feeling that some people liked harem. ^^; So... As thanks for all of the favorites, follows, reviews and readers for Road To The End, I decided to publish my original version. The first chapters are the same because this is where the whole thing started.

This was written and deleted much before chapter 3 of Road To The End, so you will see many differences. Yes, this story will be harem, seeing as many Mob Talker fics are harem, and those attract many more readers.

* * *

To Critics:

If my grammar sucks, please tell me how I can improve. Help is always wanted. ^^ Anything you see that I could work on, if you could inform me would be incredibly helpful.

* * *

Flamers:

Go ahead and flame me. But if you flame my grammar, please feel free to send it to Jacksfilms for "Your Grammar Sucks" on YouTube. XD If it gets in, you can laugh about it. I laugh at myself all the time.

* * *

To all FEMALE readers:

Ladies, do not worry. I do not really support harems, in fact, I actually like a harem where there's two men and one girl. Why would that be? Because it's funny to see two guys in anime argue over one girl, only to have her choose them both, then enter two relationships at once with both guys knowing. XD Why is this funny you may ask? Well...

Guy 1: I'm the husband, you're her concubine!

Guy 2: Fuck off! You're her concubine!

Girl: *Face-palm*

Me: XDDDDDDDDDD BEST LOVE STORY EVER! THAT GIRL'S A PIMP!

(Kinda get my point? ^^ This story is mainly to just abuse Howl, because I hate him despite the fact that he is my most liked OC by readers.)

* * *

To readers of BOTH GENDERS:

If you do feel any dislike to this story, please feel free to leave a review saying why you dislike it, or if you have a Fanfiction account, feel free to send me a Private Message (PM).

* * *

Sincerely,

-The Angel Of The Crescent Moon

Thanks for subscri-Oh wait... It's not YouTube... SONUVA-BITCH!


	2. Chapter 2

Road to the End (Beta Version)

Chapter 2: A Creeper and a scream

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

Howl's Point of view:

"Oh crap!" I said with worry as I went down on my knees before offering my hand. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Cree-" I began before receiving a fist to the face, this punch much stronger than mine as I suddenly flew back about ten blocks, tumbling in the grass blocks as I skidded on the last few, grass staining my uniform and face.

"Racist bastard." she muttered under her breath as she stood up, dusting off her green leggings. She quickly took off her hood, dusting her wild orange hair clean of grass. I was balancing on the left side of my face somehow as I watched her, completely breath-taken by her beauty. She noticed and began blushing lightly before turning away. "_Great, now he's looking at me... He's cute I guess..._" she thought before looking back at me, forcing me to blush as our eyes met for the smallest moment. "... Why did you punch me?" she asked as I stood up, trying to dust the grass off of my uniform and giving up as I tied my denim jacket around my waist.

"... I thought you were a Creeper." I said, staring at her as she nodded.

"I am a Creeper." she said as I jumped back in fear. "Don't worry, I'm not in the mood to die today." she said, walking over to me. She was the slightest bit taller than me as my eyes reached her nose. "I'm Cupa." she said, sticking out her hand to shake mine as she took off her glove.

"... I'm Howl." I said, shaking her hand as she smiled slightly. "... Nice to meet you." I said as she let go of my hand to put her glove back on. I looked at my hand. "_Oh my goddess... Her hand is so soft... And her handshake firm..._" I thought, blushing. I wasn't really one to hang out with others in school, let alone feel any hands other than those of my friends back home.

"It's nice to meet you too." she said, smiling at me as I nodded, looking at the small pool of water. "... What's wrong?" she asked as I sat on a grass block and sighed.

"... I've always wanted this." I said, resting my chin in my hand as I stared at the water. She sat next to me on another block as I stared at the water.

"... You just get to Minecraftia and you're already homesick?" she asked, setting a hand on my shoulder as I nodded.

"... I always wanted to be a hero... Yet... At what cost?" I asked as she shrugged, looking up at the sky. "... What's the point of being a hero if I can't even get over the fact that I'm not going back to the old life?" I asked, setting my jacket on the ground beside me.

"Howl?" she asked as I looked at her. She quickly took off her glove and placed her hand on my face.

"... Yes?" I asked before she raised her hand and bitch-slapped me, sending me into the pool of water. I quickly swam up and gasped deeply for air. "What the Hell was that for?!" I shouted angrily as I clutched the block in front of me.

"That was for you being such a little bitch." she said, helping me out as I stood up. "We can talk about this later." she said, pointing to the soon setting sun. "Do you know how this world works?" she asked me as I nodded, shaking most of the water off. "Good. Quickly, night has fallen. Most creatures here in Minecraftia aren't as nice as I am." she said as I nodded, quickly running to the trees as I began chopping them with my pocket knife out of my back pocket. It wasn't the standard ax, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I ran back quickly, carrying all of the wood that I could find back to where I met Cupa, the night had already fallen as we began working with the materials, quickly making a door, two beds bed and of course, a house. Cupa then set pushed both beds to the corner next to each other. She then placed a fence post next to the bed and placed a flat piece of wood on top of it like a table. she then giggled and laid on the bed.

"Why did you push the beds toge-THER?!" I said before shouting in fear as she grabbed my by my tie and pulled me right onto the bed and her. I blushed vividly as our noses touched. "... Cupa? What are you doing?" I asked, looking into her eyes, seeing asn that was all I would be able to do.

"Oh nothing~." she said with a smile before pressing her lips to mine. I blushed vividly before slowly kissing her back, nervously and sloppily, being that it was my first kiss. She then pulled away, blushing deeply as I noticed her hair was green now.

"... How did... Your hair change color?" I asked as she pointed to my jacket pocket.

"... You tasered me... I kinda... Uh..." she said as it faded to orange. "... Change personalities when I'm electrocuted." she said as I pulled out my taser.

"... Oh." I said, looking at it. She blushed vividly and got off of me as I pushed our beds apart. "... Going to bed then. Night." I said, hopping on my bed, which was now a block away from hers with how small our house was. She nodded, laying down as she shoved her hands in her pockets and closed her eyes.

"... Night Howl."

"Good night Cupa, may the Goddess of Night watch over your dreams." I said, thinking about my goddess as I closed my eyes. All of a sudden...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP MEEEEEEEE!**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Road to the End (Beta Version)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Night And First... Girlfriend?**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Minecraft is a sandbox-building independent video game written in Java originally by Swedish creator Markus Notch Persson and now by his company, Mojang. Persson can be said to own Minecraft. I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS ABOUT IT INSTEAD OF MAKING THE GAME?! I don't own the songs either, I only own myself, my laptop, my keyboard, my mouse, and John, and Scyther, and Virgo. And the GAUNTLETS OF POWER! And the other OC's belong to their respective owners. I do not own any aspects of the other video game worlds. I only own my OCs. Howl, Virgo, John, Scyther, Endra, Reese, Haru, Master, Knight, Lukas, Alexis, Sam, Xenn, Lucifer, Faust, Dark Howl, Naito.. Hell, I'll list my OCs later.

* * *

**Howl's Point of view:**

* * *

I looked out, quickly grabbing the knife out of my jacket before looking back at Cupa. ".. Still asleep?" I muttered, running out of the house and slamming the door quickly behind me. "Who's there?!" I called out worriedly before another scream was heard.

"HELP!" I heard in the nearby forest as I ran up, flipping my knife open as I ran past a few Zombies, Skeletons and Spiders before coming across a girl in black, stumbling away from a group of Skeletons with swords and wearing Leather Armor. She quickly ran past me so fast my tie whipped in her direction along with my fedora, which flew toward her.

I looked back at her before getting an arrow to the shoulder... It hurt like Hell as I stumbled forward, grunting. "Shit!" I shouted in pain, turning to face my enemy, a group of skeletons. I grunted and dodged another arrow and a swing of a sword before kicking off its skull. It suddenly fell back and into pieces. "... Insta-kill or somethin'?" I muttered, grabbing its Stone Sword off of the ground and swinging it at another as they clashed.

"You dare to interfere?" the Skeleton asked me as I grinned at it.

"More than that." I said with a grin as I loosened my grip on the sword and jumped back, letting him slam it into the ground. "I plan to win." I said, sliding up my right sleeve before holding the vein at the top of my elbow. I grinned as soon as the moonlight shone through the trees... It was a Full Moon.

* * *

**Narrator's Point of View:**

* * *

"Pierce the veil!" Howl shouted with a grin as his eyes were enveloped in an unearthly yellow glow. Each of the Skeleton archers raised their bows and arrows to him, ready to shoot him down before he suddenly disappeared.

"Hey' where'd 'e-" the Skeleton he was fighting earlier said before Howl reappeared in front of him, grabbed the Stone Sword and swung it, this time, knocking his sword out of his hand before jumping up and stealing it for himself. "What th-"

"Fall to pieces!" Howl shouted, spinning in a circle as he suddenly decapitated the Skeleton before dodging most of the arrows that were shot at him.

"What th-" an archer said before being decapitated and having its skull thrown at another Skeleton.

"Time to finish this!" Howl shouted with a grin, slamming both Stone Swords into the ground and placed both hands on the point of each handle. "Blow away... Thirteen Winds." he whispered as the three Skeletons he defeated had put themselves back together. He quickly began turning in circles before jumping back. "Wind!" he shouted, doing a back flip as a strong gust of wind went past him, sending them all flying away as his fedora flew back toward him, with him spinning just in time to catch it and put it on. "Well, that was pretty fun." he said with a smile as he fixed his fedora to face forward.

* * *

**Howl's Point of View:**

* * *

"... Which was was back?" I said, turning around as I faced the direction I thought I came. "... Naito damn it!" I said angrily as I punched a tree. I sighed and picked up my newly acquired Stone Swords. "... Might as well find a way back." I said, lifting one over my shoulder before suddenly feeling a sheath appear on my body. "... This world rocks." I said, smiling as I placed both blades near my sides where sheathes suddenly appeared. I smiled again as I sheathed my swords on both sides of me and began walking. "Maybe that girl that ran past could he-" I began before my face was suddenly pressed against cloth. I didn't stumble back, as I simply looked up, seeing the girl that I had just seen previously as I began blushing deeply. "... I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered, stepping backward and falling on my rear. "I-I didn't mean to touch your chest!" I said as the girl raised an eyebrow.

"... I just came to say thanks..." she said, smiling at me as she offered a hand for me to get up. I reached up and grabbed her hand. She then helped me up as I smiled. "You were kinda cool back there." she said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, looking away. "... Hey... When you ran, did you come across a small wooden house?" I asked her as she nodded, pointing out to the Northeast as I smiled. "Thanks." I said before walking a bit in that direction, still feeling her watch me. "... Want to come along?" I asked her as she gasped lightly.

"Wh-what?" she asked as I turned around to face her.

"I'm asking if you want a place to stay." I said, resting my left hand on my hip. I then motioned for her to come over. "You seem lost after all." I said as she walked over and held my hand.

"... You trust an Enderman?" she asked as I looked up at her I suddenly took notice in her appearance. She had a bit of a flat chest and wore a zip-up sweater with sleeves that covered her hands. Under the sweater was a skirt that was a bit too short to reach her knees, but she wore black leggings that lead down to her black sneakers. Her hair was long and reddish brown, that matched her cute face perfectly as her eyes shone magenta in the moonlight.

"... Yes." I answered, walking forward with her following me.

"... Why?" she asked me as I looked up at her again, smiling.

"What kind of man would I be if I left a poor lost girl out in the cold?" I asked her as she blushed, pouting.

"You're a dummy." she said, looking away as I continued leading her. I smiled again.

"Tsundere~." I mumbled under my breath with a smug look. After a bit we reached the house as she smiled at the door. I looked up at her warm smile before she noticed me looking and looked away.

"It's nice." she said, pulling her hand out of mine before punching me in the shoulder. I groaned and rubbed my shoulder before going to open the door. She then walked in, smiling at the inside of the house before seeing the bed. 'Dibs!" she said excitedly before diving on my bed.

"... Real mature." I said with a sigh as I sat on a nearby set of wooden stairs that Cupa and I set down.

"..." she then sat up and looked up at me. "... Thanks..." she said, looking down at the sheet. "You're... Really sweet to take me in." she said, blushing lightly as I looked at her. "... If it wasn't for you... I'd probably have been killed by those Skeletons." she said as I walked over, sitting on the night-stand next to the bed as my legs dangled in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked her nervously.

"... There's been an order... I... I was kicked out of the End and a bounty was placed on my head to take my life." she said as I leaned close to her.

"So, those Skeletons..."

"Were after the reward." she said as I got off of the night-stand and stood next to her.

"Well... You're welcome to stay here. Our other roommate is that girl over there, Cupa." I said, pointing to the sleeping Creeper as she smiled. "... I'm Howl." I said, offering my hand to her as she smiled.

"I'm Andria." she said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a warm smile as she looked away.

"... Are you a Minecraftian?" she asked me as I nodded.

"Something like that. I'm not like the others."

"I can tell... No Minecraftian could have dodged all of those arrows so perfectly." she said as she looked at me. "Not can many of them dual-wield."

"Well... My master taught me that... He taught me all of the fighting techniques that I know... Well... All except for Madness Chaser." I said, setting both swords on the ground next to the nightstand.

"Well... Whatever you did back there was pretty cool... So... Explain why you're letting mobs into your house." she said as I nodded.

"... Well... Cupa kinda took care of me and taught me how to craft stuff... So... I'm not really gonna let this go... Y'know, paying it forward." I said as she nodded. She then took off her Enderman hat and looked at the door. "... Enders can't go out in the sun, right?" I asked as she shook her head.

"We can, but it's just the fact that Enders have very sensitive skin that would inflict 3rd degree burns from a simple tan... To put it simply... I can't let the sunlight touch my skin." she said as I looked at her. "... But I can go out if I cover my face, legs and hands from the sun."

"... So we just need a really big hat, gloves and make you wear pants over your leggings and under your skirt." I said as she nodded slowly. "... So go ahead and get some rest, I'll watch out." I said as he looked at me.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Not at all." I said with a smile as I picked up my two swords. "I'm actually able to see without glasses right now." I said with a smile, taking off my glasses with a smile. "And besides, I should stay awake to make sure no bounty hunter comes to claim your head?" I asked as she nodded, fixing her hat.

"Thanks again... I don't think I caught your name." she said, looking at me as I looked back at her.

"It's Percy... Well... Short for Percival." I said as she giggled at the nickname. "But I'm usually called Howl." I said as she looked at me. "Well, g'night, Andria." I said as she smiled lightly.

"You can call me Andy, you know." she said as I rested the swords on the ground again.

"Alright Andy." I said with a smile as she laid back down. "... Thanks Percy." she said with a smile as I growled under my breath due to my dislike to the name. She then sat up again before leaning over to kiss my cheek. I blushed deeply and looked at her, she was blushing even worse than I was but she smiled at me.

"Good night." she whispered as I nodded slowly.

"G-good night..." I replied as she smiled at me. She then laid back down before closing her eyes as I sighed and stared at the door. "... Might as well..." I said before looking at the ceiling. "... Not like the girls are awake." I said, putting in my ear buds before turning on my MP3 player. "Hmm... Ah! Right here... Miss Impossible by Poets of the Fall." I said before starting the song and deciding to sing.

"_She can see about four satellites every minute of the hour_

_And find a four leaf clover where you never saw a flower._

_She's habitually paradoxical,_

_A parallel perpendicular..._

_Bare foot in nightgowns,_

_That's how she dances in the rain, (Yeah, yeah)_

_Sundown to sundown..._

_Like she was washing 'way her pain (Oh, yeah)_

_As she is beautiful,_

_She's unpredictable,_

_Damned irresistible,_

_Is it plausible to hate her?_

_She is my common sense,_

_Revels on decadence..._

_But what's the difference?_

_It's impossible to bait her._

_She can really be a handful like_

_The brownies that she bakes you_

_It can be a tad hysterical but_

_Never quite the breakthrough._

_She's some kind of an epitome, Sea of intranquility..._

_In flimsy nightgowns,_

_Barefoot, she dances in the rain. (Yeah, yeah)  
Sundown to sundown,_

_Like she was washing 'way her pain (Oh)_

_As she is beautiful,_

_She's unpredictable,_

_Damned irresistible,_

_Is it plausible to hate her?_

_She is my common sense,_

_Revels on decadence..._

_But what's the difference?_

_It's impossible to bait her._

_As she is beautiful..._

_She's unpredictable..._

_Damned irresistible..._

_Is it plausible to hate her?_

_She is my common sense..._

_Revels on decadence..._

_But what's the difference?_

_It's impossible to bait her..._

_Now!_

_Bare foot in nightgowns,_

_That's how she dances in the rain, (Yeah, yeah)_

_Sundown to sundown..._

_Like she was washing 'way her pain (Oh, yeah)_

_In flimsy nightgowns,_

_Barefoot, she dances in the rain. (Oh, yeah, yeah)  
Sundown to sundown,_

_Like she was washing 'way her pain (Oh, yes)_

_As she is beautiful,_

_She's unpredictable,_

_Damned irresistible,_

_Is it plausible to hate her?_

_She is my common sense,_

_Revels on decadence..._

_But what's the difference?_

_It's impossible debate..._"

I smiled as I finished and looked back down at the girls, Cupa was sleeping happily and I turned to Andr, who was wide awake. "What's wrong Andy?"

"... You're a great singer." she said as I blushed.

"... Tell no one." I said, gripping my sword.

"Your secret's safe with me." she said, giggling at me. I smiled before hearing a knock at the door. I motioned for her to hide as I dug a small pit underneath the bed for her as she crawled under the bed and placed a Grass Block right in front of her. I walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a girl in a grey hoodie, SHORT shorts with grey leggings and what seemed to be heels. Her hair was in two pigtails and she was a bit slim along with her grey eyes.

* * *

Howl: Do I have to describe each girl perfectly?

Angel / Crescent / HX: Yes.

Howl: Why?

Angel / Crescent /HX: *Pulls out two .45s with knives on the front that are pointed down* Because shut up and get back to work!

* * *

Her breasts were... Abundant and her hips were a bit wide... To put it simply... This girl was gorgeous.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her as she looked down at me.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen a girl in black clothes, a head taller than I am and has magenta eyes that glow out into the darkness, have you seen her?" she asked as I noticed both a Bow with a Quiver on her back and a Stone Sword on her hip, strapped to her loose belt that wrapped around her stomach rather than her SHORT shorts.

"... No." I answered as she looked into my eyes.

"Really?" she asked, seeming to glare as I nodded. "... Liar." she said, reaching for her sword as I reached for mine.

"I know." I said as we both swung our blades, each making contact with each other's before we pushed each other away. I quickly slammed the door so loud, that I think Cupa had woken up out of her deep sleep.

"Howl!" Cupa cried out.

"Percy!" Andr cried out, quickly getting out of her hiding place as she went to the window. Cupa followed quickly, more worried for my safety as I ran up to the girl, holding one of my blades in both hands as she did the same, but my style was different than that of others. As she held her blade up and forward, I held mine downward so that it looks like I was about to stab it in the ground or had just removed it from a pedestal.

"Hmm, strange style kid." the girl said, grinning.

"You'll see." I replied, holding the blade as we rushed at each other. She swung her sword vertically as I sidestepped to her left and kicked at her with my right foot which she blocked with her arm. I growled, stabbing my sword into the ground before pushing myself into the air with it to swing my left leg at her. She did a back flip and avoided the attack before I span again, hitting the ground running as I removed my sword from the ground, holding it backwards in my right hand as I suddenly did a counter-clockwise spin as I approached her. "Spinning Blades!" I shouted as I span incredibly fast as she raised her sword to block it.

"Ngh!" she grunted, holding her sword tightly as she blocked my spin attacks. She suddenly ducked under the blade before swinging her foot up as it connected with my blade and knocked it out of my hand and into the air. I suddenly saw on the horizon that the sun was beginning to rise at a quick pace as she slashed at me. I wrestled the blade out of her grip and suddenly tackled her into the shadows of the house's porch that I had made before Andr had arrived.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

* * *

As the two landed on the porch, the exhaustion of their battle caught up to them as they began sweating and panting. She quickly reached for an arrow to stab him with as he drew his sword before she realized that he had saved her. He stared at her face and then began to notice her beauty... It was addictive. He felt like he could lose it the moment that he saw her eyes... This girl he didn't know somehow drove him wild.

"... He saved me." she thought as she looked up into his dark brown eyes that wer nearly void of any emotion except for one thought in his mind, "Protect Andr". She blushe deeply as she realized that he was laying on top of her due to his quick-thinking tackle into the shadows. "... You saved me..." she said as he stared back into her eyes.

"... I-I wasn't thinking straight... I just thought you were a Skeleton and-" he began before she suddenly looked up at him and placed a finger on his lips. "..."

"... Either way, you saved my life... Hero." she said, suddenly flicking his nose as he blushed, looking at his nose as his eyes crossed. She then leaned up to kiss his nose before smiling at him, her Skeleton hat falling off as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "... Think my hero needs a reward?" she asked as he blushed lightly, shrugging. She giggled and kissed his nose. "I certainly think that he does." she said with a warm smiled before pressing her lips to his.

He attempted to pull away with moans of rejection but the girl's arm strength was much higher than his as he was pulled more into the kiss. This kiss wasn't like the one he had received from Cupa in the beginning of his journey, it was filled with more passion and love than lust and forcefulness. Eventually his will to resist faded as he slowly melted into the kiss.

She blushed deeply, moaning as she slowly felt him kiss back, his tongue nervously leaving his mouth as he shakily slid it along her lips. She quickly grabbed his hands and forced them along her thighs as he blushed deeply, she slowly forced him to slide his hands on her hips and thighs. She moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck once more as she pulled him in to deepen their kiss. Soon enough she parted her lips as their tongues danced in a heated event. He blushed deeply as she took the lead in their dance and he continued to stroke her thighs and hips. Soon enough, she pulled away for air, panting heavily as she stared into his eyes, a strange emotion that she hadn't seen in his before they kissed... And she loved this new emotion. "P-payment enough hero?" she asked, panting heavily as he nodded, panting uncontrollably from the intense kiss.

"A-a bit more than I'm used to..." he admitted, blushing deeply as she smiled at him. "... I... Uh..."

"What is it, _Mister Hero_~?" she asked in a teasing tone as she smiled at him.

"Uh..." His blush began getting deeper as he looked at her.

"Before you speak..." she said before leaning up. "... Your hands are still touching my thighs." she whispered as he blushed deeply and removed his hands, letting her go as she giggled at him. "Good... Now what were you saying?" she asked, smiling at him as he blushed.

"I-I-I-I-I-I think I h-h-h-have f-f-f..." he couldn't say it, his blush completely enveloping his face.

"... Feelings?" she asked as he nodded slowly. "... For me?" she suggested as he nervously nodded again. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I hoped so." she said, smiling at him. "... You're pretty cute... For a midget." she teased, smiling at him as he pouted. They sat up soon after that and he looked away to his sword which had landed on, or rather IN the ground next to her dropped blade. Both blades were driven into the ground and crossing the other. "And after all..." she said as he looked at her. She scooted next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I like you too."

He smiled and kissed her head. _I think I'm gonna like it here._

* * *

Aww such a sweet romance... Wait... What's her name!? XD

* * *

How did you happen to come upon my story?

What attracted you to my story?

What did you like about this chapter?

What didn't you like about this chapter?

What makes you keep reading?

What scenes could I have done better on?

What scenes did I do good on?

* * *

**To Critics:**

If my grammar sucks, please tell me how I can improve. Help is always wanted. ^^ Anything you see that I could work on, if you could inform me would be incredibly helpful.

* * *

**To Flamers:**

Go ahead and flame me. But if you flame my grammar, please feel free to send it to Jacksfilms for "Your Grammar Sucks" on YouTube. XD If it gets in, you can laugh about it. I laugh at myself all the time.

* * *

**Note to all reviewers:**

Thanks for submitting your opinion. They will be taken into account and hopefully the story will be edited to fit your tastes much better.

* * *

Signed,

The Angel Of The Crescent Moon (Also known as Angel, Crescent and HX).

* * *

P.S.: This isn't counted as a harem story if Howl's treated as a sex slave. d(OuO)b *Thumbs up smiley-face*


End file.
